


Counseling a Console

by REDFanfics



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Abuse, defloration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDFanfics/pseuds/REDFanfics
Summary: Nepgya gets called into Ms. Rei Ryghts' office for some after-school counseling.
Relationships: Nepgya and Rei Ryghts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Counseling a Console

It was last period at Gamacademi. Everyone was eagerly awaiting for the final bell to ring so they could go onto their long weekend for the holidays. Everyone was getting ready to get out ASAP to beat the evening rush to whatever they had planned. A sound came from the loudspeaker and everyone looked up attentively.

"U-um… would Miss Nepgya please come to the c-counselor's office after class, please?", the voice from the speaker said.

Everyone's attention turned to the back of the room to see the reaction of the eternally shocked schoolgirl, who was, as to be expected, shocked. The other students began to chatter, speculating about what Nepgear's doppelganger could have done to get in trouble.

After the bell rang, Nepgya made her way to the counselor's office. She knocked on the door and a meek "Come in!", could be heard from the other side. Nepgya stepped inside and took a seat across from the school counselor, Ms. Rei Ryghts. The schoolgirl placed her arms on the back of her chair casually.

"Miss Nepgya, I'm really sorry for having to call you here and I know you must have plans for the weekend but we really need to talk! You still haven't told me what your plans for the future are!", the counselor explained.

Nepgya put her feet up on the table and rested her hands behind her head as she leaned backwards.

"Eh, everyone thinks I'm a cheap knockoff of Nepgear, so what's the point?", Nepgya responded.

"B-but… don't you have any dreams or ambitions? Anything you would like to do? You need to be able to earn money for yourself!", Rei blurted out, "Don't you want a future you will be happy with?".

"Not if that means being as happy as you are", Nepgya scoffed, "You look like you picked the short straw on a rainy Friday the thirteenth while getting humped by a black cat after having read one of Blanc's fanfictions."

"H-hey! That's very rude! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to punish you! You have to stay with me after school for a little longer, now!", Rei spoke up nervously.

"Gya?! Anything but having to stay another minute with you!", Nepgya complained, "I have things to do this weekend! Everyone's already left! You can't make me stay here!".

"I'm sorry, but you need to learn your lesson! This is for your own good!" Rei responded.

"Isn't there any way we could speed this up? I really need to go! I'm supposed to go to Leanbox to see the new Pacific Gya! Movie, and I'll miss the flight if I waste my time with a miserable old lady!", Nepgya complained.

"I-I'm not old…", Rei muttered. She put her hands on the table and closed her eyes. "I can't let you leave! Until you learn your lesson, you're going to stay here as punishment!", she blurted out.

Nepgya let out an annoyed sigh and sat still in silence. Rei took out a book and began to read it to pass the time. The schoolgirl looked up at the clock as it's hands painfully took it's time to tick. She started to become more and more desperate with each passing second. She pushed herself up silently and began to walk around the table towards Rei.

Nepgya slammed her hand down onto the table and startled Rei, who hadn't noticed the girl approaching her. The woman quickly got up onto her feet and took a step back.

"N-Nepgya, what are you doing?", Rei asked her nervously.

"I just came up with a faster punishment that will definitely teach me a lesson.", Nepgya said as she began to step towards Rei.

The school counselor nervously continued to step backwards as the eternally shocked girl continued to approach her. That dead look in Nepgya's eyes slowly backing her into a corner caused a chill to go up Rei's spine. She was startled when she finally hit the wall, now left with nowhere left to awkwardly back into. She panicked and looked looked around with a frantic look on her face until Nepgya slammed her hand onto the wall next to Rei's head.

Rei's heart began to race as she was now trapped against the wall, with the schoolgirl now too close to her for comfort. She slowly looked up and gazed back at the soulless eyes staring right into her very soul. She gulped as she built up the courage to speak up.

"W-what are you doing?", Rei stuttered.

"Being intimate with you is the worst punishment I could ever have.", Nepgya whispered.

"Wha-?!", Rei tried to respond, but was interrupted when Nepgya pushed her lips onto hers. Utterly shocked, Rei's hands scratched at the wall behind her as if trying to latch onto something. She groaned in protest as Nepgya pushed her tongue into her mouth and poked at hers, trying to urge Rei to reciprocate.

Rei's eyes betrayed her as they closed in bliss, enjoying the attention she was getting. Attention nobody else had never given her before. One of Nepgya's hands ran through Rei's hair, sending a chill through the woman. The schoolgirl brought her hand up to hold the back of Rei's head and continued to kiss her more passionately. Her other hand crept up and began to fondle one of Rei's breasts, causing Rei's heart to skip a beat. The woman brought her hands over her own crotch as she returned the passionate kiss.

She felt ecstatic at the feeling of receiving such attention. She didn't want it to end. Rei relished in the feeling of her head spinning and the lusty breathing in each kiss. She wished that she would be able to share this moment with the young schoolgirl forever. That thought is what caused her to return to her senses.

In a single instant of courage, Rei held Nepgya by the shoulders and pushed her away from herself. She held her shoulders firmly as the two of them took a deep breath after breaking away from the long kiss.

"That felt like kissing a dog.", Nepgya responded as she wiped her face.

"That… that was… we shouldn't be doing this! I'm a school counselor and you're… a student!", she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't you think this is the fastest way to punish me? You're the worst example of an adult I've ever seen! Doing this with you is obviously painful to me, so I would definitely learn my lesson!" Nepgya replied.

"This isn't right…", Rei muttered as she looked down at the ground.

"But you feel right, don't you? This is pretty much a win-win for you, which makes it all the more punishing for me.", Nepgya responded, "Don't you want this?".

"I… I've never done this before…", Rei whispered.

\----------------------------

Pieces of clothing were now scattered across the room. Rei laid down across the table as she made out with the student, who was shocked in more ways than one that this was working at all. They were now stripped down to only their undergarments, leaving very little to get in their way. Nepgya was on top, fondling Rei's breasts as she continued to exchange kisses with her. Rei moaned and arched her back at the sensation and her hands shot out, trying to grab onto something. Nepgya backed off from the kiss and pulled down Rei's bra.

"I bet they'll be sagging in a few years.", she muttered before giving them a firm squeeze.

Rei covered her mouth to suppress her moans. "P-please be gentle!", she whispered. Nepgya looked down at Rei for a moment before blurting out, "Not even in your dreams, bitch!". She pinned Rei's arms down onto the table and began to suck on Rei's nipples roughly, causing the woman to shriek in toe-curling ecstasy. Nepgya continued to lick and suck as if trying to force Rei to lactate. The wet, ticklish feeling on her breasts caused Rei to rub her legs against one another feverishly as if trying to satisfy an itch that suddenly overwhelmed her.

Nepgya moved one of her hands down between Rei's legs and began to go to her Lowee. Rei yelped in surprise. "What are you- OH!", her pitch increased as Nepgya moved her panties aside and began to poke at her controller port directly. This new, electric feeling overwhelmed Rei, and she hugged Nepgya's head as she continued to suck at her breast. Subconsciously, Rei began to shove her hips upwards into Nepgya's hand and gasped as Nepgya inserted a finger into her nethers.

"I bet you've ever done this before, have you? Great, now I have to teach you how it's done, too. You really are pathetic!", Nepgya said after sucking on Rei's breast. Rei looked down at Nepgya, out of breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, don't stop! Keep going!", Rei pleaded.

Nepgya pushed herself up and stood on her knees before Rei. The woman got up and rested on her elbows to get a better look at what the schoolgirl was doing. She noticed a tent in Nepgya's panties, and gasped in surprise as the girl pulled her panties off. Nepgya's Planeptune Tower was up at full mast, throbbing excitedly as the schoolgirl breathed heavily.

"I can't believe I'm gonna shove this into a useless bitch like you. I bet you'll scream louder than Noire when someone sees her wearing cosplay!", Nepgya teased.

"I won't scream! I promise!", Rei quickly responded.

"Who told you not to scream? Did you already forget we're the only ones here right now? Jeez, how did they even hire someone so forgetful to be a school counselor?", Nepgya said in an annoyed tone.

"I really am bad at my job, aren't I?", Rei mumbled.

Nepgya moved up to Rei and spread her legs out before gazing down at her wet womanhood. She held her throbbing shaft in her hand and placed it on top of the entrance of Rei's womanhood and let it lay there. Rei felt it's warmth on top of her and began to breathe heavily. She bit one of her nails and massaged one of her breasts with her eyes closed shut in anticipation. She waited there for a few moments for what felt like forever, longing for Nepgya to plug her controller into her.

"Aren't you... going to do anything?!", Rei asked frantically.

"Ha, look at you. Begging one of your own students to have sex with you. You're totally getting fired after this. Good luck getting another job!", Nepgya replied.

The girl took hold of Rei's legs and pulled her shaft back before shoving it into counselor's womanhood, all the way up to the hilt. Rei howled in ecstasy as her insides were split for the very first time of her life. She gave several moans as tears streamed down her face. She saw stars circling around her and felt lightheaded as she felt the warm cock throb within her.

"How does it feel, huh? Losing your virginity to one of your students? You couldn't even find someone your own age to take it from you! Nobody will ever love you enough to do this with you!", Nepgya scolded her.

Nepgya pulled back and began to thrust in again, eliciting a breathy moan from her older partner. She began to thrust in and out of her to an imaginary rhythm as she held Rei by the legs, pulling the woman into her thrusts to ensure that she explored the deepest parts of her dungeon.

Rei grit her teeth as the initial pain began to subside. She shoved one of her hands down towards her crotch and began to play with her clitoris while she brought her other hand up to her mouth. Rei's boobs bounced back and forth as Nepgya rocked her body with the force of Blanc's hammer. Nepgya couldn't help but wonder just how much pressure the table could withstand, and was tempted to bring it over the limit.

Leaning forward, Nepgya stopped thrusting and grabbed onto Rei's mounds, gripping them tightly. She kept herself sheathed inside Rei and grinded around her insides, using Rei's moans to find which spot was the most effective. After composing a symphony with her moaning and gasping, Nepgya resumed her pounding with slow, heavy thrusts to draw out the pleasure for both herself and her partner.

"Um, excuse me…AH~… can you maybe… WAAAH~... go fasTERRRRRR~?!", Rei chimed in between thrusts.

"Gyaaa… ha! What, are you close already? Close to retirement, maybe! When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk! That way, you'll crawl around like the bitch you are!", Nepgya groaned.

"Please, wai- WAAAH!", Rei shrieked.

Nepgya held Rei firmly by the legs and flipped her around so that she was face down on all fours. She ripped her stockings apart and pierced her controller port once more. Nepgya began to rock forward, slamming her hips against Rei's firm buttocks. Each thrust filled the room with wet slapping noises coupled along with Rei's shrieks and Nepgya's grunts. Rei's face was against the desk as her arms could barely hold her up. The schoolgirl slapped Rei's bottom several times, which caused Rei to wince and cry out: "harder, please!".

Nepgya was happy to oblige and leaned in to grab Rei's breasts before beginning to relentlessly hack Rei's servers. Rei pushed herself up and moaned out loud, no longer holding back her voice at all. She could finally feel herself approaching her limit.

"I… I'm… I can feel something coming!", she moaned apologetically.

"Shut up and let it out, then!", Nepgya groaned. In a final burst of strength, Nepgya picked up the pace and hammered herself into Rei as the table rocked back and forth. She herself was at her limit, and was ready to unload all of her SP into Rei. With a final thrust, Rei shouted at the top of her lungs and gushed all over Nepgya's shaft. Rei's juices spilled down onto the table as she slumped forward with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"You selfish whore! I didn't even get to finish!", Nepgya complained. She mumbled to herself as she looked down at her shaft and began to stroke it with the hopes of getting her own spinoff. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shaft and squeezed it, causing Nepgya to yelp in surprise. When she looked up, she saw Rei-albeit with a sinister look on her face.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, you little brat!", Rei smirked devilishly.

"G-gya...!", Nepgya yelped, now seeing that the tables were turned as Rei now had her held up by the balls.

Rei pushed Nepgya, causing her to fall onto her back. Her legs were still up in the air, leaving her wide open for Rei to get a firm grip around her cock. Nepgya froze in place nervously, afraid of what her counselor would do to her in retaliation. Rei licked her lips and began to stroke Nepgya's throbbing shaft, causing Nepgya to groan in quiet ecstasy. She went on for a few moments, allowing Nepgya to become relaxed despite her fears.

"I bet you feel good now, don't you?", Rei asked in a sultry voice.

"Nepgya~...", the girl smiled as her eyes began to roll back.

An evil lens flare reflected off of the edge of Rei's crooked glasses. "Lets see how you feel about THIS!", the woman shouted. Rei brought her mouth down and stuck her tongue into Nepgya's pussy while continuing to stroke her cock. The schoolgirl began let out an unrestrained moan as her face now finally reflected how she truly felt. Rei continued to stroke and lick Nepgya until she brought the girl to her edge.

"Nep… Nep… GYAAAAAAAAA~!", the girl shouted as she finally unleashed her EXE skill, right into her own face.

Rei gave her student a few more strokes to empty her out before letting go of her, allowing Nepgya to bring her legs down and rest them on the table. The girl panted heavily with her eyes closed, trying to get a little bit of stamina back so she could get her clothes back on and be on her way. She was jolted awake when she felt Rei grab her legs.

Rei moved Nepgya's legs up and held the girl's cock as she brought herself down onto it, taking in the whole thing after she was able to align the tip. Nepgya let out several gasps, still sensitive after unleashing her special attack. Rei held her partner's legs and began to not ride, but thrust onto Nepgya's cock. Despite Nepgya being the one with the shaft, it now felt like Rei was the one who was fucking Nepgya.

Rei grinned and leaned forward, letting her breasts hang down atop of Nepgya's. "What's the matter? Don't have anything else to say? You whiny little brats always think you can just waltz in here and act like you're in charge! I'll show YOU who's boss!", Rei barked. She held onto Nepgya's sock-clad legs tightly as she began to thrust herself onto Nepgya's shaft aggressively, causing the girl to moan and groan helplessly as she was now cornered in Rei Ryghts' very own Turnabout: Bullying. Rei's moans turned into laughter as she became drunk with power and pleasure, the sounds of wet and sloppy slapping bringing music to her ears.

In an explosive finish, Rei gave a final thrust that caused her juices to gush out of her once more in sync with Nepgya's hot and sticky barrage. As if on cue, the table's legs finally gave way and the two fell to the ground, with Rei still on top of Nepgya. The two panted heavily as they laid there for a moment in warm intimacy. Rei looked up to Nepgya and held her cheek.

"I'm gonna punish you here all weekend. I hope you're ready, brat…", Rei said with a weak smile. Nepgya stared at her with her expression of eternal shock as Rei began to kiss her passionately once more.

Throughout the entire holiday break, the sounds of harsh, yet passionate sex noises emanated from the student counselor's office, completely unheard by all but Blanc, who was cataloguing the event for use in her next fanfiction. Several cries of joy could be heard echoing throughout the hallways…

"NEPGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

...END.


End file.
